Crack
by gpudd1997
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet NaruHina / Mix themes / Terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu Justin Bieber dengan judul yang sama / Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto / AU, OOC / Cuma re-publish dari my Wattpad
1. Heartbreaker

**HEARTBREAKER**

 **.**

Hinata pergi dari hidupku. Sudah lama sekali, sudah lama sekali. Ia tak pernah lagi menghubungiku, memberiku kabar, membagi informasi tentangnya... secuil pun tidak. Begitukah? Sesakit itukah hatimu saat aku mengkhianatimu dulu, hei Hinata?

Tak pernah kusangka aku akan hancur hingga berkeping-keping. Hanya karena kehilangan Hinata, aku tidak sanggup lagi menjalani hariku sebagai manusia normal. Aku bagaikan mayat hidup sekarang. Gadis yang katanya mencintaiku, kini pergi entah ke mana. Brengsek. Aku brengsek karena mengkhianatinya, namun dia juga brengsek karena meninggalkanku.

 _Aku tanpanya, bukan apa-apa..._  
 _Aku hanya abu._

" _You talk me to be careful with your heart... your heart..._ "

Kusambar sebatang rokok yang menganggur di atas nakas, menyalakannya, lalu menyesapnya nikmat. Mataku memandang ke luar jendela, mengamati birunya langit hari ini yang rupanya didukung juga dengan awan tipis. Bagus. Bahkan cuaca pun turut mengejekku yang semenjak kepergian Hinata... aku tidak bisa lagi melakukan apa-apa.

 _Hinata itu kakiku. Tanpanya aku lumpuh._

Kasur yang aku duduki saat ini adalah kasur tempat aku dan Hinata bercinta. Tiap hari, aku senantiasa membisikkan kata cinta untuknya. Menggodanya dengan rayuan maut. Mendesahkan namanya mesra. Mencumbunya...

Memang salahku, memalingkan hasratku darinya dan memilih wanita lain. Tapi semua itu kurasa karena aku bosan. Aku pikir akan menyenangkan bermain-main dengan perempuan selain Hinata, namun ternyata aku salah. Hinata mengetahui pengkhianatanku sekali, dan langsung memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku.

 _Pengkhianatan yang pertama dan terakhir..._

Asap rokok mengepul di depan wajahku. Terasa perih ketika akhirnya gumpalan kabut tipis itu menyusup ke sela-sela mataku. Tidak tahu berapa kali sudah aku menangisi kepergian Hinata. Wanita itu benar-benar membuatku kacau. Sedikit lagi rasa frustasi datang, maka aku akan gila.

Erangan-erangan erotisnya masih mengiang indah di kedua telingaku. Mimiknya kala ia mencapai puncak, lengkungan punggungnya yang menggairahkan, oh! Aku juga masih bisa mendengar suara halusnya saat menyebut namaku.

Memori mengenai Hinata tak pernah bisa lepas dari benakku. Kekasihku, yang aku temui ketika kami sama-sama masih mengenakan seragam putih abu-abu... Gadis dengan sejuta penggemar pria yang menjatuhkan hati dan raganya kepadaku, si bodoh onar, badut sekolah.

 _Uzumaki Naruto, si pembuat ulah._

" _That girl my heartbreaker..._ "

Hinata begitu polos dulu. Pipinya yang kemerah-merahan membuat banyak orang iri, terutama perempuan karena tanpa _blush-on_ pun, Hinata sudah tampak cantik. Ya, aku ingat jelas. Pertama kali aku memandangnya, serasa ada beribu-ribu bunga yang tumbuh di sekelilingku. Aroma tubuhnya sangat menentramkan hati. Kalau tidak salah dia pernah bilang itu wangi lavender.

Kami memulai hubungan ketika sudah duduk di bangku kelas duabelas. Aku sering mengajak Hinata membolos, menularkan hal-hal tak baik yang kau-tahu seorang Hinata tak akan tampak akan melakukannya. Ciuman pertama kami tercipta di balik rindangnya pohon stroberi di taman sekolah. Di sana, aku benar-benar menikmati bibirnya, kalian tahu.

Aku ingat saat kupetikkan sebuah stroberi untuknya. Sebelum memberikannya, aku sempatkan mengulum buah itu penuh -membasahinya dengan liur- lalu memaksa Hinata menelannya sekali hingga habis.

Di lain waktu, aku pernah melumuri muka Hinata menggunakan telur mentah. Hal itu membuatku punya kesempatan untuk menjilat mukanya secara puas, sebab kombinasi cairan putih dan kuning telur mengakibatkan wajahnya licin. Sangat menyenangkan.

Ketika kami lulus SMA, aku mulai berani menggaulinya. Kejadian ini terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Maksudku, sekarang... sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku. Adalah lebih buruk daripada kotoran ayam kondisiku saat ini setelah Hinata pergi.

 _Bahkan cicak mati pun lebih baik._

Tak 'kan ada lagi yang bisa memperbaiki hidupku. Dari kecil tidak punya orang tua, sudah besar pun dicampakkan kekasih. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu..."

Ya, benar. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tanpanya, mungkin aku hanya harus menunggu mati...


	2. Yellow Raincoat

**YELLOW RAINCOAT**

 **.**

Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang selalu mengenakan jas hujan kuning itu. Wajahnya senantiasa tersembunyi di balik tudung jasnya yang besar. Hanya rambut panjangnya saja yang menjulur keluar dari samping masing-masing pipinya yang Naruto dapat lihat.

Musim penghujan sudah datang sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Tempat fotokopi yang dijaga lelaki berambut kuning itu mulai banyak dibanjiri pelanggan-pelanggan. Semestinya, orang-orang itu bisa mencari tempat fotokopi yang lebih murah dan bagus daripada tempat Naruto bekerja, tetapi cuaca yang tidak mendukung memaksa mereka untuk mencari lokasi yang paling dekat dari kediaman sendiri-sendiri. Untung saja... tempat fotokopi ini berada di area strategis.

Pemuda dengan tiga kumis di kedua pipinya tersebut melempar pandangan ke jalanan yang becek sehabis hujan. Ah, tidak, sekarang pun masih hujan, hanya saja rintik-rintik. Gerimis... tidak selebat tadi.

" _Onii-san,_ fotokopi buku ini, ya..." Seorang gadis memasuki toko dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di balik meja kasir.

Menanggapinya, Naruto kemudian bangkit dan melayani pelanggannya segera. "Semua?"

"Iya..."

Dengan cekatan Naruto membolak-balik halaman per halaman buku itu. Di beberapa bagian, Naruto sedikit terkejut karena gambar yang dimuat di sana tampak nyeleneh, seperti wanita yang menyusui bayinya hingga buah dadanya terlihat jelas, sepasang kekasih yang berciuman tanpa pakaian, dan lalu...

Naruto tak bisa menjelaskan. Ini terlalu tabu. Gambar semacam ini hanya akan merusak moral generasi bangsa di masa yang akan datang. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak lelaki yang tampak masih berusia lima tahunan dipakaikan stocking jaring serta sepatu high heels? Dan lagi, bocah itu digambarkan dengan pose yang amat erotis. Kaki mengangkang, menampilkan kejantanan mungilnya yang menonjol di balik celana dalam warna biru.

" _Kami-sama..._ " Naruto bergumam mendesis. Lain kali, dia bersumpah akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih bagus.

"Jadi berapa semuanya?" tanya sang gadis.

"Li-lima ratus yen."

Setelah menyerahkan uang, perempuan itu lantas pergi. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya punggung gadis itu, seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menyambangi mimpi Naruto muncul. Si jas hujan kuning dengan tudung yang tak pernah absen menaungi kepalanya lewat lagi di depan toko. Sekilas Naruto dapat melihat pipi putih yang selama ini mengumpet dibaliknya, membuat sang pemuda makin dan makin penasaran akan sosok itu.

 _When the wind blows... and the sun goes away..._  
 _And the sand fall, storming me dead, it's a destroyer...,_

Keberuntungan.

Tiba-tiba saja pemilik toko datang di saat yang Naruto sangat harapkan.

" _Jii-san_ , aku mau keluar sebentar, ya? Aku ada urusan." Naruto buru-buru meloloskan diri dari kungkungan meja dan mesin-mesin fotokopi. Ditengoknya lagi si jas hujan kuning, menyadari bahwa sosok itu kian menjauh. "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa. Hei, tapi kau ini kenapa Naruto? Naruto!"

Naruto tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan orang yang mempekerjakannya dan langsung menerobos ke jalanan. Ditelitinya arah si jas hujan kuning melangkah tadi. Orang-orang mendadak berlalu-lalang memenuhi gang, membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan. Cukup lama juga ia mencari, namun warna khas matahari yang selaras dengan rambutnya akhirnya berhasil Naruto temukan di sela-sela kerumunan manusia beberapa meter di depannya.

"Permisi, permisi!" Naruto menyeruak di antara gerombolan orang yang didominasi pakaian abu. Dipercepatnya langkah untuk dapat menyusul sosok berjas kuning di sana. "He-hei, tunggu!"

Naruto tidak tahu harus memanggil sosok itu dengan sebutan apa. Jas kuning, hum? Gadis berjas hujan kuning?

Ketika sudah tidak ada lagi lautan manusia yang mengelilinginya, Naruto bisa berlari lebar-lebar. Ia sudah semakin dekat dengan sosok itu. Sedikit lagi, beberapa inci lagi...

 _'GREP!'_

...dan Naruto berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya.  
Si jas hujan kuning menoleh, menampakkan raut wajah bak malaikat. Sinar tipis matahari yang menerpa wajahnya mengusir awan kelabu, menyurutkan hujan. Ia termangu, Naruto terpaku.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya sang gadis kepada Naruto. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menurunkan tudung jas hujan. "Kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Ti-tidak... Em, kurasa tidak," jawab Naruto canggung. Lelaki itu malah memalingkan mukanya.

"Kalau begitu... bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

"Oh!" Secepat kilat Naruto menarik tangannya. " _Summimasen!_ "

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ukiran senyumnya yang nyaris sempurna kelewat mampu menabuh genderang di dalam hati Naruto. Rintik-rintik gerimis telah lenyap bergantikan cahaya sang surya yang kini merajai langit. Kicauan burung menyambut cerahnya hari, menambah desiran halus yang menyerbu dada sang pemuda.

 _Cintakah?_

"Aku,"-Naruto melontar kata lagi-"aku hanya ingin tanya... Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata,"-Hinata membuka jas hujannya-"lalu kau?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," balas Naruto cepat.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, salam kenal, Uzumaki Naruto-san..."

Naruto dapat rasakan bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekitarnya. Rupa elok nan rupawan yang selalu bersembunyi di balik jas hujan kuning, sosok misterius yang belakangan ini menghantui pikirannya, sekarang Naruto sudah bisa menguaknya.

Hyuuga Hinata. Perempuan cantik dengan paras indah, adalah figur yang ternyata selama ini ia pertanyakan. Gadis manis. Dan bukankah akan sangat bagus kalau mereka bisa kenal lebih dekat, hum?

Jas hujan kuning, oh, jas hujan kuning...

.

.

.

.

Note: Untuk cerita ini saya juga sedikit terinspirasi dari filmnya Kai-Ko, "When a Wolf In Love".


	3. Confident

**CONFIDENT**

 **.**

Kamu menaruh sebungkus keripik kentang dan membawanya ke kasir. Orang di belakang itu masih setia mengikutimu. Sedari tadi ia cuma dan cuma melihatmu saja tanpa menatap ke arah yang lain. Kamu tahu tatapannya mengarah ke dadamu. Ya, dadamu yang besar itu, yang selalu menggoda keturunan Adam.

Kamu bahkan melihatnya menjilat sudut bibir. Tidakkah dia sadar bahwa tempat ini adalah minimarket yang notabene banyak dikunjungi orang? Apa yang hendak dia lakukan kepadamu? Memperkosamu? Hei, mustahil! Tapi fakta bahwa sekarang minimarket ini hanya dikunjungi kamu dan dia saja menjadi bantahan atas pertanyaan barusan. Juga ingat, ini sudah tengah malam.

"Cih, lelaki tak tahu diri!"

"Aku yang tak tahu diri?" Seorang pria gembul dengan rambut ikal yang berjejal keluar dari balik topi merahnya memandangmu sangsi dengan tatapan sinis. Itu si kasir.

"T-tidak." Kamu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Kau tahu aku tak pernah bilang begitu padamu. Ha ha ha..." Lalu tertawa canggung.

Matamu melirik lagi ke tempat laki-laki bermata biru itu. Rupanya ia sedang terkikik geli.

"Huh, terserah kau saja. Ini belanjaanmu! Cepat serahkan uangnya, aku sudah hampir mati bekerja di sini...," keluh sang kasir.

Pria di belakang sana kemudian menyambar sekaleng susu dan berjalan ke arahmu- meja kasir. Bulu romamu perlahan-lahan berdiri. Kamu mulai was-was, berharap kasir gembul itu menyerahkan uang kembalianmu cepat sebelum sosok itu mendekat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat berikan kembalianku!" sentakmu pada si kasir.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Aku susah menemukan uang kecil di mesin tolol ini." Kasir tersebut masih berkutat dengan mesin uangnya. Tangannya yang bulat itu bahkan nekad ia masukkan lebih dalam -lagi- demi mencari beberapa keping koin.

"Cepat!"

Derap langkah pria di sana terkesan dibuat-buat. Seperti ia sengaja memperlambat jalanannya untuk menonton tingkah konyolmu yang bagaikan kucing ketakutan. _Such as great show on this midnight..._

"Ambil saja kembaliannya, bodoh!"

 _Jurus pamungkas._ Kamu melenggang pergi menerobos pintu.

Lelaki kasir yang baru saja mendapatkan uang kembalianmu berteriak, "Hei, terima kasih untuk uangnya walaupun tidak berarti. Tapi aku tidak bodoh..."

"Kau kenal dengan gadis itu?" Pria bermata biru yang akhirnya tiba di kasir- meletakkan kaleng susunya ke atas meja.

"Oh? Aku kenal atau tidak, memangnya apa urusanmu?"

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki misterius itu mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaket ungunya. "Katakan padaku, atau kau akan menyesal...," ucapnya ringan seraya menodongkan moncong pistol ke dahi sang kasir.

"Oh, keparat..."  
.

.

.

.

.  
"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau orang itu gila. Gila!" rutukmu di pinggiran jalan raya. Sesaat yang lalu, kamu memutuskan duduk di kursi dekat lampu merah untuk menyantap keripikmu. Padahal sudah malam, namun masih banyak kendaraan beroperasi.

"Tapi bisa-bisa aku yang dibilang gila kalau makan di sini. Hish..." Kamu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mendapati bangunan tua yang tak terurus. "Sebaiknya aku ke sana."

Awalnya kamu yakin. Awalnya kamu nyaman karena berada di tempat sepi seperti bangunan tua ini tidak akan membuatmu dicap gila karena bahkan tak 'kan ada seorang pun yang bisa melihatmu. Yang ada, kamu yang akan menakuti orang-orang itu karena bunyi gigitanmu yang memantul ke seluruh penjuru tembok.

"Apakah itu lezat?"

Suara itu laksana tombak yang menohok tepat ke jantungmu.  
Spontan kamu menengok ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya kamu tatkala melihat pria yang tadi memperhatikanmu di minimarket!

"Aku tanya... apa itu lezat?" Ia mendekatimu hingga tak ada lagi 6 senti di antara kalian.

Kamu cuma membisu. Sedikit _shock._

"Namamu Hinata kan? Namaku Naruto...," bisiknya ke telingamu. "Aku suka tubuhmu. Molek sekali."

Entah sejak kapan tangan pria itu masuk ke dalam bungkus keripik yang kamu pegang. Diambilnya beberapa keping keripik, meremasnya hingga menjadi serpihan, lantas menyapukan remahan itu ke pipi bersihmu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanganmu menampik tangannya ketika kesadaranmu kembali.

 _Murka?_

"Si kasir itu yang bilang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku sudah tidak tahan."

Naruto mencengkeram kepalamu. Disesapnya sisa-sisa remahan yang masih menempel di pipimu dengan beringas. Keyakinanmu yang teguh berangsur-angsur runtuh ketika Naruto makin memperliar gerakannya. Dia mencumbumu, dia menyentuhmu, dia memasukimu. Menangis juga tak ada gunanya. Kalian berdua justru membuat bangunan tua itu diisi suara-suara yang lebih aneh daripada suara hantu.

 _Mulai sekarang... kamu adalah miliknya_.


	4. All That Matters

**ALL THAT MATTERS**

 **.**

Hasrat yang tertahankan.

Barangkali ia mau memiliki Hinata lagi, tidak akan ada yang menghalanginya. Perempuan itu tergolek lemah di sofa sehabis Naruto gempur tanpa ampun dua jam yang lalu. Tanpa penjagaan, tak berdaya. _Telanjang..._ Begitu banyak titik rawannya yang terbuka mengakibatkan sisi terliar dalam diri sang model tampan meluap.

Ekor mata Naruto selalu berbinar jika menatap tubuh wanitanya. Wanita yang bahkan tidak Naruto resmikan menjadi kekasih, namun selalu menjadi pelampiasan nafsunya. Seseorang yang ia temui tengah menggelandang di jalanan.

 _Wanita jalang._  
 _Jalang milik Naruto seorang._

"Bisa aku minta air putih?" Hinata tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur. Tangannya memegangi kepala. "Aku pusing."

"Tidak ada air putih." Naruto menyisihkan puntung rokoknya. "Yang ada cairan putih."

Hinata menaikkan selimut yang hampir merosot guna menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya ke sisi sofa, berusaha mengurangi denyut-denyut yang merajai. Matanya terpejam lagi. "Aku sudah muak minum itu..."

Tertawaan nista keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pria itu membuang rokoknya asal, bangkit dari duduk lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dirabanya pinggang Hinata dari luar selimut dengan lembut. Naruto dapat lihat kepenatan yang amat sangat yang dirasakan perempuannya. Tidak heran, mengingat mereka telah bercinta lebih dari dua jam.

"Kau marah? Ayolah Hinata, kau tahu aku sangat sedih bila kau marah...," bisik Naruto tepat di daun telinga Hinata.

Hinata agak bergidik. Suara serak Naruto seakan memeringatkannya akan apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak peduli bila kau sedih," kata wanita itu mendesis.

Senyum rubah kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto. Bibirnya menyusuri pipi kanan Hinata yang dinodai cairan-cairan -yang Naruto tahu pasti apa- yang telah mengering. Itu tanda cinta. Itu lebih baik daripada kissmark. Itu lebih bisa membuat wanitamu terlihat makin cantik.

 _Tapi hanya di matamu..._

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak berminat lagi menjadi model. Aku ingin pergi bersamamu ke surga, menghilang dari sorotan kamera _paparazzi,_ " ujar Naruto seraya menarik selimut Hinata. Ia lantas menggunakan kain hijau tersebut untuk membungkus kepalanya bersama kepala Hinata. "Nah, orang-orang tidak akan tahu kalau aku bersembunyi begini."

"Kau sungguh konyol," balas Hinata dalam balutan selimut di kepalanya.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka mulai lagi.

Entah bagaimana bisa kedua sejoli itu bernapas dengan keadaan kain membungkus kepala. Dan anehnya, tanpa melihat pun tangan Naruto mampu menemukan titik-titik vital sang kekasih. Payudara, kemaluan, bokong... Baiklah, itu tidak aneh. Semua lelaki bisa bergerak jika kondisinya sangat dekat. Juga... begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya mengitari leher Naruto. Hujaman-hujaman nikmat yang prianya lancarkan membuat wanita itu mendesah tak karuan. Suara mereka menggema memenuhi ruangan, memantul ke sana ke mari dengan frekuensi yang tak kira-kira. Ajaib... padahal harusnya selimut itu dapat meredam suara.

Tanpa disadari, puntung rokok yang tadi Naruto buang menyala lagi. Letaknya yang bersisian dengan pucuk kaki gorden menghasilkan setitik api kecil. Kian, dan kian lama, api itu membesar- membakar sebagian selambu hijau kukus tersebut.

Pasangan kekasih yang tengah bercinta itu masih belum sadar. Yang ada di kepala mereka hanyalah hasrat untuk memuaskan satu sama lain.

"Khh-kenapa di sini terasa makin panas, Naruto?" tanya Hinata, mencoba membuka selimut yang membungkus kepalanya.

"Heh, itu api Hinata. Api cintaku...," jawab Naruto sambil terus menusuk si wanita.

Agaknya rasa penasaran serta hawa yang makin membuatnya gerah berhasil membuat Hinata membuka simpul kain. Kelopak mata perempuan itu melebar ketika mendapati ruangan yang mereka tempati terbakar, nyaris di seluruh sisi.

"Kebakaran, Naruto! Tempat ini terbakar!"

"Aku tak peduli." Naruto mencium pucuk dada Hinata. "Sudah kubilang aku ingin ke surga bersamamu..."

Si jago merah makin ganas melalap ruangan tersebut. Hinata yang tak berkutik memutuskan untuk pasrah dan meloloskan lagi lenguhan-lenguhan dari bibir merahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya...  
.

.

.  
...karena tiba-tiba saja api membesar meliputi seluruh ruangan.


	5. Memphis

**MEMPHIS**

 **.**

Semua orang tahu Fir'aun sering membuat ulah. Mulai dari kepongahan kecilnya hingga mulut rusaknya yang menyebut diri sebagai Tuhan. Bagaimana pun, masyarakat pada zaman itu masih lekat dengan kegiatan-kegiatan sihir. Otak juga belum mumpuni untuk berpikir sendiri. Yang pintar membodohi yang bodoh, dan yang bodoh membodohi diri sendiri. Namun biarlah... semua hanya masa lalu. Raja Mesir itu kini sudah habis ditelan laut yang pernah dibelah Musa.

Di sini, di negeri Spinx, Naruto bertugas untuk menemukan artefak yang "katanya" masih tersembunyi di balik tembok-tembok piramida. Rahasia mengenai bangunan berbentuk limas itu mungkin tidak akan pernah habis dikuak sampai kiamat. Terlalu banyak, dan kalian tahu? Bukankah orang yang menentang Fir'aun adalah Nabi? Musa yang diutus langsung oleh Tuhan.

"Terlalu banyak misteri," gumam Naruto dengan mata yang masih menelusuri peta.

Ketika pria itu menurunkan petanya dari depan wajah, tampaklah seorang gadis berambut panjang- berdiri beberapa meter di utara. Warna surainya begitu aneh, sedikit biru namun didominasi hitam. Tingkahnya terlihat sangat gelisah. Naruto bisa simpulkan itu karena saat ini sang gadis tengah mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari.

 _Tapi apa yang dilakukan orang itu di padang pasir begini?_

"Apa kau membutuhkan bantuan, Nona?" Mencoba ramah, Naruto menawarkan bantuan pada gadis tersebut.

"Ah! K-kau siapa?" Perempuan itu terkejut.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku arkeolog yang ditugaskan mencari artefak di piramida ini. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku Hinata. Salam kenal Naruto..." Sang gadis menyambut tangan Naruto lalu menjabatnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain beberapa detik, sebelum Naruto berucap lagi, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau sepertinya kebingungan."

Namun Hinata tak menggubris perkataan Naruto. Perempuan itu kembali lagi mondar-mandir gelisah dengan gigi yang sesekali menggigit ujung kuku. Bahkan setelah didatangi pun, Hinata masih merasa resah. Kecemasannya sampai-sampai sedikit menulari Naruto.

"Hei, Hinata? Aku bicara padamu... Jangan membuat aku takut," tukas Naruto.

Sekejap Hinata terlonjak. "Ah, iya. Naruto... Aku sedang bingung sekali saat ini. Maaf, ya... pikiranku kacau." Kemudian menunduk sambil memainkan jari.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Aku justru ingin membantumu," jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Hinata antusias.

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Iya."

"Kalau begitu,"-Hinata merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya-"tolong kau letakkan ini di pucuk piramida itu. Bisa kan?"

Hampir tak percaya Naruto mendengar permintaan gadis di hadapannya. Memasangkan tasbih di pucuk piramida? Bagaimana bisa Naruto menaiki bangunan setinggi itu dengan keadaan begini?

"Tunggu sebentar, aku memang bilang ingin membantumu, tapi kurasa untuk naik ke atas piramida itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mungkin. Singkatnya, mustahil. Aku tidak bisa ke sana," jelas Naruto.

Hinata menatapnya intens. "Kau bisa. Cukup pergi saja ke balik piramida di arah timur itu, lalu naiki tangga yang ada di sana. Itu jalan pintas."

"Hah?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku tak tahu kau orangnya lucu."

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Ikuti saja perintahku. Aku tunggu di sini."

Dengan hati bertanya-tanya, Naruto lantas menuruti permintaan Hinata. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju timur, mencari tangga yang dimaksud perempuan itu. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sepertinya akan ada hal yang tidak ia harapkan bakal terjadi nanti. Setumpuk keheranan menggunung di atas kepalanya.

Kala Naruto sampai di tempat tujuan, ia langsung melihat tangga sempit yang cukup terjal. Dinaikinya tangga itu hingga tiba di puncaknya sambil terus menggenggam tasbih hitam yang Hinata beri sebab ia harus hati-hati menjaga keseimbangan di sini.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tak percaya...!" Naruto terkesiap.

Semua yang dikatakan Hinata adalah benar. Ia kini berada di pucuk piramida, membawahi padang yang beberapa menit lalu ia pijak. Pemandangan dari atas sini begitu menakjubkan. Naruto bahkan bisa melihat oasis serta kota-kota terdekat dari piramida ini. Pun, hamparan pasir cokelat itu tampak seperti lautan emas tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Hei, Hina...-"

Kaget?

Terkejut?

Tidak percaya?

Apapun itu, yang terjadi saat ini adalah: Naruto tidak bisa melihat sosok Hinata. Di mana Hinata?

Ssssttt! Naruto memang tidak menemukan Hinata, tetapi matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk berambut panjang yang telanjang bulat dengan dada panjang menjulur ke bawah serta ekor tikus yang bergerak-gerak di balik tubuhnya.

"Hi hi hi..."

Makhluk itu berbalik kemudian berlari menjauh dengan cara yang sangat aneh. Kakinya menyerong ke samping, namun lajunya tak bisa disepadankan dengan lari manusia. Kira-kira sedetik, ia sudah menghilang seolah disembunyikan angin. Terlewat cepat...

Sementara di puncak piramida Naruto masih mematung. Ia yakin kalau rambut itu milik Hinata, tapi... kenapa?

"Ah, sial." Naruto membuka kepalan tangannya. Tasbih hitam pemberian "Hinata" berubah menjadi kotoran-kotoran kambing busuk yang mengeluarkan bau tak sedap. "Jin..."


End file.
